Dean, Cas and a bathroom
by islashlove
Summary: What type situation can Dean get himself into, while in the bathroom. Well, when Castiel suddenly appears behind him, a very awkward situation indeed. Although it can be seen as Slash, this is NOT a slash story.


**Disclaimer: I do not own anything that is from Supernatural.**

**Warning: None**

**Beta: Yes, I would like to say thank you to my Beta jerseybelle**

**Author's Notes: This story is the response to a challenge from the Facebook group Supernatural, Jane's Group. **

**Story Notes: What type of situation can Dean get himself into while in the bathroom. Well, when Castiel suddenly appears behind him, a very awkward situation indeed.**

**Dean, Cas and a Bathroom**

**Chapter 1: What Could Go Wrong?**

Dean let out a low groan as he tried to take off his shirt. The last demon had left him and Sam battered and bruised. Sam had ended up with a lot of cuts, whereas Dean had hurt his arm and trying to remove his shirt with it in a sling isn't easy.

Dean had managed to get his shirt over his head and now he was stuck and he couldn't call Sam, as he had gone to get some food for them. So there was Dean, standing in the bathroom, jeans around his ankles and his shirt over his head. So when he heard a voice coming from behind him, Dean panicked just a little.

"Can I help you, Dean?"

"Cas...Damn it! What have I told you about appearing in the bathroom?"

"Not...to...do...it?"

"And, what have you done?"

"I...did...it! Do you want me to leave?"

Dean let out a sigh. "No, can you help me get my shirt off?"

"Sure, turn around."

Dean did what he was asked, or rather tried to, but he forgot his jeans were around his ankles and he tripped over them. In his attempt to stop Dean from falling and hurting himself, Cas slipped on the wet floor and both of them came crashing down.

Dean let out a groan. "Cas, you ok?"

"I think so, Dean. Why are you on top of me?"

"Because you pulled me down on top of you."

"Oh, right...here." Cas then pulled the shirt off Dean's head.

Now they were lying on the bathroom floor. Cas was soaking wet, while Dean hovered over him with just his underwear on and jeans around his ankles. Pushing himself into a sitting position, Dean removed his Jeans. He felt a little embarrassed sitting there on the wet floor with Cas, dressed like this. But there was no way he was going to remove his wet underwear in front of the angel, no matter how friendly they were.

Standing up, Cas then helped Dean up and sat him on the toilet seat. He could never understand why humans wore clothing, especially when they have to remove them in order to get clean. Since he was wet, Cas started to remove his trench coat.

Sitting up straight, Dean asked, "What are you doing, Cas?"

"I'm wet," Cas answered as he tilted his head the way he does when he is confused. "So I'm taking off my clothes."

Dean watched Cas continued to undress. "Umm...Cas, men don't get undressed together."

"Why not?"

"We just don't...Cas...Stop it!" Dean snapped as Cas dropped his shirt onto the floor.

"Just grab your clothes and go...wherever you go to and get cleaned up there."

"Ok," Cas replied, he then started to pick up his clothes.

Dean could see the disappointment in Cas' face, but right now he didn't have time to worry about the angel's feelings.

Standing up, Dean didn't realise that he was standing on the edge of Cas's coat. So when Cas grabbed it, Dean started to fall again, only this time he pulled a half naked Cas on top of him.

Falling into the bathtub, Dean found they had landed with Cas sitting on his lap with one of his arms around his neck and the other on his chest. Before Dean or Cas could say anything, the bathroom door flung open and in walked Sam.

At first Sam didn't notice his brother and the angel in the bathtub, as he was in too much of a rush to use the toilet.

Dean was surprised that Sam hadn't seen them, but then he smelt the alcohol coming from his brother and now he knew why Sam had taken so long getting food. He also knew that Sam was going to have one hell of a hangover in the morning, but right now, that was just how he felt. He had a headache and was starting to feel sick to the stomach with having Cas on his lap.

Sam finished relieving himself and turned to wash his hands. That is when he saw Dean sitting, apparently naked since he couldn't see Dean's underwear, in the bathtub with a half naked Cas on his lap. And to top it off, Cas had one hand on Dean's chest and the other around his neck. Smiling, Sam just leant against the wall staring at them.

"What?" Dean snapped.

"Nothing, but I have told you that you two really do need to get a room of your own."

"We fell," Dean barked as his headache worsened.

"Sure you did," Sam sniggered.

"Sam..."

"What...do we...need a room for, Dean?" Cas asked as he looked at Dean.

That was it, it was too much for Sam and he left the room laughing.

"What did I say...wrong?"

"Nothing, Cas, Just...get out of here."

"Sorry, Dean, I was only trying to help." With that, Cas just disappeared, leaving Dean to pull himself out of the bathtub and get cleaned up.

When Dean finally exited the bathroom, he found Sam had fallen asleep and a piece of pie sitting on his bed.

Smiling, Dean just sat down and ate his pie. He just could not believe that he and Cas had ended up in the bathtub like they did. He was just glad that Cas was just too clueless to really understand how awkward the whole situation was

**The End**

**Thank you for reading and for reviewing my story.**


End file.
